Eternity's Playthings
by NeyumiKokoroSan
Summary: American Shinigami Arachne,is tasked with investigating if a Demon named Cerberus has taken important American souls in London. Though,in the mist of her work,she must infiltrate and pose as a maid in the Phantomhive Manor.
1. Chapter 1

NeyumiKokoroSan: Hello, and Welcome to my newest Kuroshitsuji Fanfic. C: I have just finished testing at school, so life is well! ~. Anyway, in this story, we encounter The Shinigami Ambassador, Arachne Carter, along with her childhood friend, Nathaniel Beckmann, and Arachne's bestie, Catherine Braginsky, an African-Russian. Anyway, I know Arachne (The name) doesn't sound American, because it's from Greek Mythology. So, I'll just make Arachne Greek-American. Anyway, Please Enjoy! C:

Oh yes, if Catherine's Language looks hard to understand, just say it how it sounds out...

Like, Vhat is what. Ve is we, and Da is yes?

: New York, New York:

: The American Shinigami Dispatch Society:

"You're late again, Arachne. This meeting is far more important than the others, and you're late? LATE?"

This had always happened. Whether I was 1 minute late, or 5 seconds, Nathaniel Beckmann had always scolded me, though I ignored him, leaving a quite insulted Nathaniel, and moved to my seat on the left side of the Meeting Table. Only then, when I sat down, did I notice ALL of my higher ups were waiting here, for me. In the awkward silence, I only shuffled the papers that were meant for me, and took my pen.

"So…Who's the leader of this Meeting?" I asked, a bit warily.

"I am." I heard Nathaniel say this, from the door. Though, he soon took his seat at the top of the table.

"Shall we begin this meeting? We are off Schedule by eleven minutes, but this meeting will be fairly short."

As I mumbled the required, "Yes, Let's begin" with all of the other Shinigami, I stared down at the blank papers in front of me. I had the weirdest feeling that this Meeting would not go well for me.

"So, Arachne…Are you bored with The American Branch, of The Shinigami Dispatch Society?" All of the heads turned to me, and I only pursued my lips in nervousness. How could I answer that? I mean, my answer anyway, was yes… I decided to stay silent, and so The Meeting stood in silence for a few seconds, until Nathaniel gave a soft, "Mmm…" and wrote something down on paper.

"Then… Arachne, would you like to see-…No, No. See isn't the right word…Perhaps; do an internship at The Main Branch of The Shinigami Dispatch Society? It is in London, England."

I froze in my chair. This was unlike Nathaniel, Very, VERY unlike of him. Nathaniel had been my "Older Brother" figure since I was 8. He reprimanded me harshly, like it was nothing. When I was little, he would take a stick to my hand, if my bow tie was done incorrectly, or my glasses crooked. He's the one that installed in all of my fears, just to attain dominance over my rebellious soul, but London? This would be the vacation I needed!

"Yes! Yes! Please, I wish to go to London!" I almost screamed out the words. This resulted in another very awkward silence. Though, I had some questions to ask. Nathaniel mentioned an internship, but he didn't say any details.

"What will I be doing there? How long will I be there? Can I bring a friend?" These, were just some basic questions that appeared in my head.

Nathaniel stared at me in silence before motioning for Zachary, a friend of his, to answer the questions. I smiled at Zachary, and he smiled back, before taking his papers and reading aloud.

"You, Arachne Carter, shall be going to London, as an Ambassador from The American Dispatch Society. That's what the London Dispatch Society shall know you as. Though, actually you will be investigating a demon called, Cerberus .We fear he has taken some American Souls, and is trying to do something with them."

_Wait…So this wasn't going to be a super awesome vacation? A Business Trip?_

"You will tell no one about this at the London Dispatch Society. They will think that we cannot handle our own problems. You are free to break rules while at your internship, in order to go with the investigation. I have already told your caretakers there, William T. Spears, and Grell Sutcliff that you will be coming by the 4:30 Train tomorrow. As for your other questions, you shall stay there as long as you need to, and you may bring along 1 friend. That is all."

After sitting back down, Nathaniel gave a nod to him. "Thank you, Zachary. Meeting Adjourned." Once that was said, everyone stood up and left. I had left first, only because I didn't want to stay with Nathaniel. I feared that he was going to punish me for being late. Right now, the one person I was looking for was Catherine Braginsky. Catherine was an African-Russian, who did not have citizenship in America, and lived here as an alien. She held a heavy accent, and was usually quite happy, though was quite assertive. She is older than me, by two years, so she is 17, one year younger then Nathaniel. I was 15.

It didn't take long for me to find Catherine. She was in the library, studying on American History. She found it interesting, compared to her Russian History. Once I told her about going to London, she only smiled at me. Though, I waited until the end, to tell her that she was going with me.

"Oh, Wundarbar! Simply grateful~ Vhe Americas are vun, and all, Vhat England sounds Magnificent! So, Ve shall arrive vy, tomorrow, Da?" Like I said, Catherine's accent was heavy, but she was improving.

"Yes, we'll be going by portal, I think, and we'll arrive at Oxford, then we're taking the train to London." Portals were always convenient, and by boat would take too long anyway. Before we left our separate ways, I also told Catherine about our mission. She couldn't get too excited.

"That is it? Ve shall have it done. Though, ve'll have to get ready for the Veuropean Style, Da? Vhey are very different from the American's style, so I've heard" After a small laugh shared by both of us, she took me by the hand, and started to pull me towards the door of the library.

"Come on! Ve just can't go to England, looking like this. Ve have hair to do, Clothes to pick out…" I allowed Catherine to drag me into our quarters. She was right. There were so many things to do, and so little time.


	2. Chapter 2

NeyumiKokoroSan: Thank you everyone for reading, and reviewing! I know my Summary sucks, but that because of the character limitation. Anyway I'm sorry for not clarifying earlier. Though Arachne is a girl, and Catherine will be involved with The Phantomhive Household. (I actually wanted to add more to this chapter…)Like I said, I am not the best with first person, and this story is meant to help me. Thanks, and please review! ~

Catherine's hair is sorta like Izaya Orihara's hair style.

By the time that Catherine and I had gotten ready to enter the portal, we had made major changes to our appearances. We had both given each other makeovers, to fit what we thought of each other. For Catherine, I had cut her hair until it was boy-short. Then I added some layers, and spikes to the side. She requested not to wear perfume, or makeup. After a while of seeking for the perfect outfit, I chose a white frilled blouse, with a brown corset on top of the blouse. She wore black pants, to match what I'd chosen.

Catherine seemed quite happy about her makeover, and loved her short hair. She found it more appealing than the traditional long hair women were supposed to never cut. Though, when it came to my turn, Catherine took longer than I expected. She had dressed me in a blue dress with black frills. It was short; it ended halfway down my thighs. Though, Catherine gave me some blue lace up boots that went up to my knees.

"So then, Nathaniel von't scold you for revealing your legs, Da?" We both chuckled. She knew that if I revealed too much skin, Nathaniel would reprimand me once more, and then order me to wear something different, and if he was in a bad mood, possibly punish me.

After lugging our already-packed backs into the Portal Room, where Nathaniel was already staying, we all toasted with a cup of coffee, and then got ready to go into the portal. I noticed that Nathaniel looked me up and down with a frown on his face before we left though.

"Just walk through the Portal. You'll end up inside the Restroom of the Train. Take your seat at first class, and Wait until you reach the stop, 'London'. Get off at that point, and Mr. Spears and Mr. Sutcliff should be out there. I suggest you address them as such."

"Yeah, Yeah. We know." I took my luggage in my hand. "Catherine, why don't you go in first?"

I saw a nod from Catherine. She took her luggage by one hand, and waved goodbye. Everyone raised their glasses once she waved. Slowly, she began to walk towards that mass of blue swirling time: a Portal. Once in, she was no longer seen. Everyone cheered for her, even me. Once she left, I stepped forward to go into the Portal, and dragged my luggage behind me.

"WAIT!" I turned my head around sharply. Nathaniel was walking towards me, adjusting his tie while he did. Once beside me, he pulled out a box from his pocket.

"I want to give you this. Don't open it until you arrive in London." I took the box in my hands, and only smiled.

"Thanks." With that, I sped off into the Portal so that he could not see my forming blush.

What Happened next, I don't remember. All I remember is landing down on a sink. So then I was in the train's restroom? Seeing the box Nathaniel gave me, I grabbed it. My Luggage was over the toilet seat. I hastily grabbed my luggage, trying for it to not get wet, and opened the door. Looking outside, it seemed the Restroom was in a Hallway. I saw a sign that said First Class was left, and I went that way. I passed about three carts before I noticed any change in quality. Once I saw that the copper lined booths were changed to gold lined booths, I knew I was in First Class.

_Now, All I have to do is find Catherine. That should be simple._

I would walk and turn my head to check if Catherine was in a booth, and then try the next one. It kept on going like this, for a while. Until I walked into a rock hard wall, at full force. This knocked me down, and Nathaniel's box fell onto the ground, its contents sprayed.

"Owww…."Turning my eyes up to see this 'wall,' I noticed that it was a man. A Tall, raven haired, tailcoat-wearing man. He had turned around, and reached down to help me up. I took, his hand pulling myself up.

Quickly, I did a small bow. "Please forgive me,I did not Mean to—" I stopped when I noticed that he was not looking at me, but at the present Nathaniel had given me. He stood there for a while, just staring at it.

"SEBASTIAN." I turned to where the voice was, to see a small kid. He was sitting in the booth that we were standing beside... The Male-In-The-Tailcoat, looked up towards the kid, and gave a graceful bow.

"Yes, My lord. I'll l go and do it now." With that, the male that I presumed to be named, Sebastian walked away from me, leaving me to grab my box and its contents. Putting them back in the box, I closed it and took my Luggage until we were halfway down the aisle. That's where Catherine sat on the booth to the left. I set my Luggage down, and put the box on the table.

"Vhat took you so long? I'd think you'd go vaster then that." Catherine had two fingers in her hair, and twirled them around in in her thick black locks.

"Yeah, Well I would've been here earlier. I just knocked into someone and fell down." I leaned onto the table that was in the middle of our two seats. There was a collar in the box…and it had a blue gemstone that sparkled like the waters surrounding Ellis Island. It was as if one could be captivated by the gemstone.

"Knocked into someone? Are you okay? Vhat? Are they still here?..." Catherine looked pissed off. She looked as if she was about to get up, but I motioned for her to sit back down.

"I'm fine. Really." With that, Catherine sat back down. Though she grumbled. Finally she pointed to the white box on the table.

"Vhats that? It looks expensive." She poked the box once.

"A Gift from Nathaniel."

"He has a crush on you."

"Nonononono. We're just friends."

"If you say so, comrade. 'We're just friends! ~' Chto kucha yerundy , yesli ya kogda-libo slyshala!"

From what Catherine had told me, she just said, "What a bunch of bullshit, if I've ever heard one!" I laughed, and thunked her on the head. She only cussed me out more in Russian. It kept on going like this until I yawned.

"I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me up when we're here, okay?"

Catherine waved her hand dismissively at me. I chuckled, and then closed my eyes, hoping for a dream or two.

"Arachne….Archeneeeee? Wake upppp!"

My eyelids were sticky. It made them that much harder to open. Once I finally got them to open, I stared into Catherine's face that was only centimeters from touching my own

"Oh, you're awake. Great. Let's go then." Catherine leaned back up, and took her luggage. I stretched, and yawned, and grabbed my luggage and Nathaniel's box.

We both headed to the nearest exit possible. Once out of the train, I jumped up high.

"Freedom, from the stuffy old train!" I almost yelled it out. Catherine, who came out behind me, held her luggage over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Do you see Mr. Sutcliff and Mr. Spears anywhere?"

"Err…No. Though, those two men are walking towards us. Perhaps they're them?" I pointed to the men I talked about.

Yes, there were two men walking towards us. One was in the most flamboyant red costume I've ever seen. The other, looked like an older English Nathaniel. He wore a suit, and held of what I presumed to be his death scythe. Just seeing it made me snicker. Once they came close enough, I could see the man in the suit looked tired.

"Are you, Arachne Carter, and Catherine Braginsky?" He huffed out our names.

_He must've been looking for us for a long time…_

"Erm…Yeah. " I replied.

"Good. You'll be coming with us. My name is William T. Spears, and this is-"

"KYAAAHAH!~ 3 I know a cute boy when I see one!~" In a flash of red, and black, I was not sure what happened, but when I looked back Catherine was being hugged by the flamboyant man, and Catherine's face looked infuriated.…

"OI! Visten to me! I said, let go!" …And by the looks of it, she was using a Russian style fighting move, which would throw him to the ground in…

…_3_

"Ah! ~ Stop being so rough! You're so young too…I bet you have a lot of energy in those hips of yours!"

"VHAT? IDIOT. I said let go! Vince you von't, I'll just make you! Vake this! Russian Vodka Super Deal!"

…_2_

"So…~ you're Russian? That makes you almost as cute as my Bassy. You could be our little love child, you know? 3"

"NO. . I am, novody's love child! SO LET GO OF ME, YOU INDECENT BASTARD!"

…_1._

BLAM! In a matter of three seconds, Catherine had thrown this man off of her, and onto the solid concrete ground.

"Normal Humans have limiters to vheir Vhysical Strength. My unique power is to tap vinto varge amounts of vower that even normal Shinigami van't access." Catherine tapped her chest, a deadly smirk on her face.

"So, I vecommend, you do not do that again, you indecent-perverted-bastard." I did not bother to look at Catherine, but at the red-clothed man. I ran to him, and leaned down. "Are you okay?"

He simply looked up at me, his face a mess of concrete and blood tangled within his long red hair. I tried not to laugh.

"He's tsundere, a bad boy, and a shota…Am I in heaven?" I looked at his face, and finally laughed.

"No…You're in London." I patted his head, giving a soft smile.


End file.
